monkeesfandomcom-20200214-history
David Jones
David Thomas "Davy" Jones was one of the four members of The Monkees. His character in The Monkees was frequently written as a love interest, and teen magazines of the late 1960s often featured Jones as a teen heartthrob"Monkees Articles." Monkeesrule43 Online. Accessed 10 October 2012.. As a Monkee Jones often played percussion instruments, such as maracas and tambourine, on stage and in the recording studio, though he occasionally took turns at guitar, bass, drums, and the keyboardWang, Kenneth K. The Monkees Sessionography. Accessed 10 October 2012.MusicFan76. The Monkees Live Almanac. Accessed 10 October 2012. His major contributions on lead vocals include the hit singles "A Little Bit Me, a Little Bit You", "Daydream Believer", and "Valleri", as well as the B-sides "It's Nice to Be with You", "A Man Without a Dream", and "Someday Man", and numerous album cuts, notably, "I Wanna Be Free", "Look Out (Here Comes Tomorrow)", "Forget That Girl", "She Hangs Out", and "Star Collector". Jones also took on the role of songwriter, penning five songs released by the Monkees under Colgems Records. Life before the Monkees (1945–1965) David Jones was born to Harry and Doris Jones on 30 December 1945 in Manchester England"Davy Jones Biography." Monkeesrule43 Online. Accessed 10 October 2012. His father was a railroad fitter and his mother stayed at home to raise Davy and his three sisters, Hazel, Beryl, and Linda. As a child, the young Jones aspired to become a racehorse jockey. However, acting opportunities arose after he appeared in his first play, Tom Sawyer. In 1960 Jones appeared in the BBC teleplay "June Evening". This led to an appearance on the then-new British soap opera Coronation Street as Colin Lomax, grandson of Ena Sharples. The passing of his mother in 1960 deeply affected Jones, and shortly afterward he left home to apprentice as a jockey. While under an apprenticeship with Basil Foster, his mentor encouraged him to continue acting, and Jones landed bit parts in the television police drama Z Cars and the role of Artful Dodger in a London production of Oliver! Jones's success with the Artful Dodger on the stage earned him the opportunity to join the Broadway cast of Oliver! in New York City. Between 1 January 1963 and 14 November 1964 he devoted his life to his portrayal of the Artful Dodger, an effort that earned him a 1963 Tony nomination for Best Supporting or Featured Actor in a Musical.Search Past Winners, Year=1963, Show Title=Oliver. Tony Awards. Accessed 10 October 2012. (Jones lost to David Burns for A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum, the same production that beat Oliver! for Best Musical that year.) On 9 February 1964, Jones, along with some of the cast of Oliver! performed "I'd Do Anything" and "As Long as He Needs Me" on the historic episode of The Ed Sullivan Show that debuted the Beatles on American television screens"Davy Jones on The Ed Sullivan Show". The Official Ed Sullivan Site. Accessed 10 October 2012. After the musical's original Broadway run concluded, Jones signed a contract with Columbia Pictures and relocated to Los Angeles, California. In 1965 he appeared in episodes of the Screen Gems television series Ben Casey and The Farmer's Daughter. In the latter series, Jones performed an early version of the Tommy Boyce and Bobby Hart novelty "Gonna Buy Me a Dog""Davy Jones (The Monkees)- Gonna Buy Me a Dog, from Farmer's Daughter episode,1965". YouTube. Accessed 10 October 2012., a song he would later mangle with fellow Monkee Micky Dolenz for the Monkees' debut album. That same year, Jones was given the opportunity to record a full-length album titled David Jones (album)Edwards, David and Mike Callahan. "Colpix Album Discography, Part 1". Both Sides Now Album Discographies. Accessed 10 October 2012. and three singles"David Jones - Discography." 45cat. Accessed 10 October 2012. for Colpix Records, a sound recording subsidiary of Columbia Pictures. His single, "What Are We Going to Do?" peaked at #93 on the Billboard Hot 100 pop chart for 28 August 1965"Billboard Hot 100". Billboard Magazine, 28 August 1965, p. 51. Accessed from Google Books 10 October 2012. Life as a Monkee (1965–1970) Life after the Monkees (1970–1986) Monkeemania reignites (1986–2012) References Jones, David Jones, David Jones, David Jones, David